powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster
: The gauntlet-like transformation device which doubles as a shooting weapon. It has 6 modes and is able to utilize the collectible devices, the Kyutama. There is also a purple/dark color variant of the Seiza Blaster used by a brainwashed Naga Ray. The Seiza Blaster template was also used to create the Black Hole Generator. Transformation 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= To transform, a Kyuranger inserts a Kyutama, making the Changer announce the name of the Kyutama, then pushes it forward, towards the nozzle; then they flip the grip down, shout , then pull the trigger of the blaster to transform. Special Attack To attack, a Kyuranger grips the Kyutama and pulls it backward like a joystick. Summoning 1= |-| 2= To summon the Voyagers, the Kyurangers push their Kyutama to their left, then press the red button on the side of the changer's hand grip. Afterwards, they are wrapped around a giant Kyutama that becomes their cockpits. Combination 1= |-| 2= To combine their Voyagers into KyurenOh, each Kyuranger pulls the Kyutama to the right to initiate the docking sequence. Finishing Strike 1= |-| 2= To activate a finishing strike, a Kyuranger grips the Kyutama and pulls it backward like a joystick two times. Each Kyuranger has a different finisher depending on which Kyutama is used: *Shishi Red: *Sasori Orange: *Ookami Blue: *Tenbin Gold: *Oushi Black: *Hebitsukai Silver: **Normal: **Hebitsukai Metal: *Chameleon Green: *Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Koguma Skyblue: The group finisher is the . If all nine Kyurangers fire their All-Star Crash at the same opponent, the attack creates a multicolored blast that slams onto the opponent from above and leaves a star-shaped crater. This finisher has two upgraded versions: with the first 11 Kyurangers and with all 12 Kyurangers. Controller Mode https://youtu.be/I6D9V6ZevLo After summoning the Kyuranger's respective Voyager, they then pull the black trigger to control the Voyager from the blaster by shifting the Kyutama in the required direction. This function has yet to be seen in the show, though Lucky was seen utilizing this function once with the Pegasus Kyutama in an attempt to tame Pega-san. Notes *The Seiza Blaster resembles the Gabrichanger from Kyoryuger, in that it's a wrist wraparound with a grip. **The way the gun handle is positioned when transforming the Kyurangers mimics the way Utsusemimaru was forced improvise his dance after he and Souji had their minds switched with their bodies. *The speech of the transformation standby of "Seiza Change" is punctuated so it sounds similar to the English phrase "Say the Change!" (Say Za Chenji!), which more or less is a prompt for the Rangers to say their Transformation Call. *The Seiza Blaster has some similarities to past Core Ranger transformation devices: the Gaburivolver from Kyoryuger, the ToQ Changer from ToQger, and the Ninja Ichibantou from Ninninger. **Its similarities with the Gaburivolver is that both are transformation devices that also act as firearms and can also be used by an Extra Ranger (even if it's just one). **Its similarities with the ToQ Changer is that both are wrist-mounted transformation devices that also allow them to summon the Rangers Mecha. **Its similarities with the Ninja Ichibantou is that both are Transformation Devices that also act as the Rangers sidearm and allows them to summon their Mecha and utilize a finishing attack. Appearances episode 24, " " ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Elf of Forest Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: The Boy's Determination on the Time Planet!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''2nd Period: Art Class'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' ***''4th Period: P.E.'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Infiltrate! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!''' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo Throughout the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' ** Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad ** Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} Category:Changers Category:Bracelet-type Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers Category:Arsenal (Kyuranger)